Byoumei Koi Wazurai
Byoumei Koi Wazurai is the seventh original song of both the Love Series and the overall Confession Executive Committee internet discography, and a character song for Natsuki Enomoto. The song goes more in-depth about Natsuki's feelings for her crush and childhood friend Yu Setoguchi. A preview of this song was used as the ending theme of the Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu comic. It was also featured as an insert song in the first movie, Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~. (original) |album=Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ |niconico link= Official PV |youtube link = Official PV }} Synopsis :School goes on, and Natsuki's feelings for Yu grows. She starts trying to win him over and feels strange about it, but she blames it on the romantic air of the season first, and then denies it wholesale. :When the new year arrives, she's a little more accepting of her feelings, and she shows more signs of a girl in love. She definitely doesn't want to lose Yu to anyone, and makes up her mind about her feelings. When the audience leaves her at the end of the video, she's about to start her "Practice confessions" with Yu, given that she's in the same pose as she was in the beginning of Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu. Lyrics Japanese/Romaji = |-| English = Love textbooks, love reference guides since I can't get anywhere with you, I might as well read them the sky is ripe with the scent of winter I'm pretty sure my wanting to be with you is the fault of the season I didn't even ask for this...gah life can be so unkind suddenly remembering that night where the stars filled the sky I won't be fooled by all this! Love you? No! There's no reason to say it, right? None at all! Share the load already! This love is freaking heavy! Too heavy to keep holding on to it all alone! Let's also go half & half on these feelings that make my heart race it won't do for it to be just anybody I want to become more than friends whether you push or pull I won't be swayed! Just supposing here, what if you were to fall in love with me? Even if you gotta make an exception, the answer should be easy! Right? "Love" really is a sickness! My love schemes don't go well having started to make these kind of efforts... it's pretty shocking for me, right? Under the fall sky when the things in a girl's heart come to change if I don't look back over my shoulder I'll wind up regretting things you are getting praised by someone I selfishly feel happy about it but, as for that "someone", if it's a girl...well then there'll be some mixed feelings... Share the load already! This love is bitter all on my own! It's all so bitter I can't drink it down Let's go half & half on the painful throbbing of my heart as well there's no medicine effective against this ache I want to make off with those two letters in "su-ki" (like/love) not really hoping for anything special beyond that suppose you just fell head over heels for me starting today? Come on! Sometimes you gotta let your imagination run wild! Right? "Love" really is a sickness! I've heard one-sided crushes are "fun" but that's a lie it's just painful & full of tears But when I realized this was love I felt really happy Share the load already! This love is freaking heavy! Too heavy to keep holding on to it all alone! Let's go half & half on these feelings that make my heart race If it's not something special then it's no good! I want to become more than friends whether you push or pull I won't be swayed! suppose you started to love me more than anyone else in the world? I'll show you that I can be your ideal kind of girl! "Love" really is a sickness! English translation by descentsubs External Links * Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki entry Trivia * This song uses the new timeline instead of the one established in Confession Rehearsal Zero and the Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu comic, considering that a few scenes from Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu took place in the winter rather than a warm season. Category:Character Songs Category:Love Series